


Te presento a mi familia

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Para Lars y Mei llega el día en que deben conocer a sus suegros.





	Te presento a mi familia

**Los Wang**

Aquella tarde cuando Lars fue a visitar a Mei, lo primero que ella le dijo fue:

"Mis padres quieren conocerte"

Lars suponía que era buen momento, pues ya llevaban algunos meses juntos y su relación se había vuelto bastante estable. Además era normal que unos padres quisieran conocer al novio de su hija.

"¿Cuándo podría ser?"

"¿Qué tal este sábado?"

"De acuerdo..." dijo él indeciso.

"Hey, no te pongas nervioso, le caerás bien a mis padres. Además ya conoces a mis hermanos, seguramente les hablan bien de ti".

Él se preguntaba qué clase de opinión tenían de él en realidad. La primera vez que conoció a los hermanos de Mei, fue bastante incomodo, empezando por Yao, a quien ahora le tenía una especie de respeto y tal vez miedo, pues lo interrogó severamente acerca de sus intenciones con Mei.

Yao era un año mayor que él, tenía una actitud demandante pero al mismo tiempo ingenua como si fuera un abuelo perdido en sus añoranzas. A Mei le desesperaba esa actitud.

Con Jiang, no tuvo problemas, pues era un hombre tranquilo y maduro, que hacía las veces de intermediario entre Yao y Li. Le parecía una persona interesante, tal como Mei siempre lo describía. No estaba de más darse cuenta que él era su hermano favorito o por lo menos al que le tenía más confianza.

Li, por el contrario, le pareció un joven bastante peculiar, casi siempre con los audífonos puestos y molestando a Yao por cualquier motivo. Un joven impulsivo y al igual que Mei, consciente de la moda. Después estaban Yong Soo, el primo que casi vivía con ellos y quien le hacía las preguntas más extrañas, y Ling que parecía indiferente a todo. Sin embargo, les tenía simpatía, y pensaba que ya se había ganado a más de la mitad de la familia.

"En serio, no te preocupes, siempre te describo como todo un príncipe" dijo ella riendo y dándole un beso.

\--

La casa de los padres de Mei era grande, con un colorido jardín al frente y algunas campanas de viento en la ventana. Ella le un beso ligero antes de entrar a la casa. Llamó a su madre y a su abuela para saludarlas y después les dijo:

"Mamá, abuela, les presento a mi novio".

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Lars Janssen".

La señora Wang era jovial y enérgica, también elegante y con gracia, como una versión mayor de Mei. De acuerdo con lo que Mei le había contado, sus padres se casaron cuando aún eran muy jóvenes. Se conocieron cuando ambos estaban en la universidad. Aunque se dedicaban a carreras muy distintas, ella estudiaba arte y él medicina, el amor nació al instante.

"Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres tan guapo como dijo... Y muy alto, Li tenía razón" dijo acercándose un poco a su hija.

Mei sonrió incómoda, como excusándose de semejante comentario y tanta indiscreción. En ese aspecto también eran iguales, reconoció Lars. Acto seguido, le presentó a su abuela, quien al verlo sonrió y dijo:

“Dos niños y una niña, y una casa con jardín”.

“Así es, tengo un hermano y una hermana” dijo él sin entender lo que realmente le había querido decir.

Según Mei, su abuela podía leer la fortuna y tenía una habilidad increíble para predecir el futuro. Con los años las predicciones se habían hecho cada vez más vagas, pero seguían siendo acertadas. Tanto Mei como su madre habían heredado aquél don, pero ninguna de ellas lo practicaba con tanta frecuencia, a veces por escepticismo de las demás personas o porque no sabían cómo interpretar algunos signos e imágenes.

La señora Wang pareció recordar algo y habló con su hija. Ella asintió.

"Papá llegará un poco tarde, ¿te importaría esperar?".

"No hay problema".

Se sentaron en la sala a conversar un poco, la señora Wang le contaba algunas anécdotas sobre su hija y le mostraba fotografías. De vez en cuando, alguno de los hermanos intervenía para dar su versión de la historia. Lars se sintió enternecido con las fotos donde aparecía Mei de bebé, en el jardín de niños, en algún festival o cumpleaños, en su graduación.

Después llegó el padre. Mei corrió a darle la bienvenida, quizá como hacía cuando era pequeña.

"Papi, bienvenido. Pronto, ven a la sala”

“Mei, mi pequeña princesa” la saludó. “¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?”

“Vine a presentarles a mi novio, ¿recuerdas?”

“Señor, mucho gusto, soy Lars Janssen” dijo él levantándose casi de un salto.

Al padre de Mei se le borró la sonrisa en cuanto lo vio. El señor Wang era un hombre tranquilo y bastante serio. Un respetado médico cirujano que a pesar de estar tan ocupado debido a su profesión, también consagraba buena parte de su tiempo libre a estar con su familia. Mei era su única hija, por lo tanto para él era como su joya más preciada.

“Por fin te conocemos” dijo mirándolo con recelo.

A pesar de que Lars era más alto por él, se sintió muy intimidado, sintiendo el mismo miedo y respeto que sentía por Yao, pero éste miedo y respeto eran incluso mayores.

Durante la comida, Lars se preparó para enfrentar cualquier pregunta indiscreta de las que Mei le había prevenido. Sus ex novios casi siempre se iban por la tangente y no sabían qué decir, pero estaba segura de que él saldría libre de cualquiera de esas preguntas.

“Mei dice que eres abogado” dijo la señora Wang.

“Así es”

“Eso es muy interesante, entonces te gusta argumentar, ya veo” dijo el señor Wang serio.

Mei se alarmó un poco. Pero conociendo a Lars, sabía que contestaría con la misma seriedad con la que se manejaba en el mundo. Además su padre no podía ser tan severo, pero si algo pasaba, ella estaría lista para defenderlo.

“No precisamente, es como una tradición familiar. Mi padre también es abogado” se excusó Lars.

El padre de Mei lo miró fijamente por arriba de los lentes.

“Entiendo, yo soy médico y sólo mis dos hijos mayores siguieron mi ejemplo” dijo el señor Wang tranquilamente.

“Pero tienes otra vocación” intervino la abuela. “Por la forma en que te expresas, diría que tienes alma de poeta o quizás eres jardinero”

“Admito que me gustan las plantas y leer” dijo simplemente.

Después de algunas preguntas más acerca de su trabajo, sus pasatiempos y de ganarse una mirada severa luego de mencionar que había dejado de fumar, Lars se sentía muy ansioso, pero pensaba que tenía que demostrarles que era digno de estar con Mei. Nunca pensó que conocer a los padres de su novia sería tan estresante, pero era algo que debía hacer, pues amaba demasiado a Mei y conocer a su familia era un paso importante en su relación. Aunque se alegró un poco de que Yong Soo no estuviera e hiciera algún comentario impertinente.

Para su suerte la señora Wang intervino.

“Basta de preguntas. Dejen al pobre muchacho en paz. Disculpa, esto parece más una entrevista que una cena familiar”

Él sólo dijo que estaba bien y lo entendía. Después conversaron más tranquilamente sobre cómo se habían conocido. Lars hablaba con el mismo tono formal de siempre, pero mostrándose atento y abierto a los comentarios.

Por respeto, pero quizá más por recato, evitó el contacto físico con Mei. Ella le sonreía dulcemente, y por debajo de la mesa le acariciaba la mano, aunque él no le correspondía porque sentía que lo estaban viendo.

Después de comer, el señor Wang les preguntó a sus hijos si alguno quería jugar una partida de ajedrez. El primero en negarse fue Li, Yao se excusó diciendo que debía regresar a casa pues al día siguiente estaría ocupado; Jiang dijo que también debía retirarse.

“Lars sabe jugar, es muy bueno ¿verdad?” dijo Mei mirándolo con dulzura.

Él asintió.

“Está bien, muchacho, veamos qué tan bueno eres”

Lars se sintió muy nervioso, pero no quería quedar mal. El señor Wang parecía un experto en el juego, y él no quería dejarse ganar solo por no molestar, así ambos se enfrascaron en una partida y luego en otra. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde.

El señor Wang lo reconoció como un digno jugador y estratega. Y le pidió que los volvieran a visitar. No lo quiso admitir, pero quizás había encontrado a un rival a su altura. Para Lars, eso fue como un “Bienvenido a la familia” y se conformó con interpretarlo de ese modo.

Tuvo que admitir que en realidad no había sido tan duro conocer a los que, si las cosas seguían tan bien como iban, llegarían a ser su familia. Miró a Mei y sonrió. La besó y después ella interrumpió el beso para preguntarle:

"Sabes que ahora me toca conocer a tu familia ¿verdad?"

"Es verdad, el siguiente sábado iremos a verlos" le dijo él, que ya estaba pensando en eso.

**Los Janssen**

El siguiente sábado, fueron donde los Janssen. La casa era bastante grande, con un jardín amplio donde resaltaban unos tulipanes color naranja. Estaba ubicada en uno de esos vecindarios de clase alta donde hasta los botes de basura se ven elegantes.

Mei se había hecho varias expectativas, pues Lars le había contado muy poco sobre ellos. Conocía a sus hermanos y había entablado una buena amistad con ambos, especialmente con Emma, que era una muchacha muy alegre y maternal. Henri era extrovertido y un poco inocente, le daba la impresión de que estaba interesado en cierta prima suya, pero él mismo parecía no saberlo.

El mayordomo les abrió la puerta y los condujo a la sala donde los padres de Lars los estaban esperando. Los saludaron, y al hacerle algunas preguntas, lo llamaron “Govert”. Lars puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto escuchó ese nombre. Mei sabía que él lo odiaba, pero parecía que sus padres insistían en llamarlo de ese modo.

“Papá, mamá, les presento a mi novia, Mei Wang”

“Encantada de conocerlos” dijo Mei casi temblando.

“Mucho gusto”  dijo el padre.

El señor Janssen era un prestigioso abogado. Un hombre agradable, alto y con un porte distinguido como el hijo; la señora, en cambio, parecía más reservada y al igual que su esposo, tenía un aura refinada. Ella era traductora. De lo poco que sabía de ellos era que habían tenido a Lars antes de estar casados, vivían en un pequeño departamento en Ámsterdam hasta que el señor Janssen ganó un caso millonario y sus vidas cambiaron para siempre.

Mei se preparó mentalmente para el interrogatorio, pero al verlos se sintió intimidada. Lars le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse, pero ella quería causar una buena impresión. Incluso aquél día se había cambiado varias veces porque de verdad quería hacerlo, aunque ellos se veían contentos de conocerla.

Después la sirvienta los llamó y se sentaron a la mesa.

"Govert nos dice que eres diseñadora de modas" dijo el señor Janssen.

"Sí, por el momento me dedico a confeccionar el vestuario de un grupo de actores de teatro, y diseño para el departamento creativo de una firma”

"Es cierto, de hecho, Mei hizo el vestido que traigo puesto" dijo Emma en forma de apoyo.

"Debo admitir que es un trabajo bastante bien hecho" dijo la señora Janssen que en secreto era aficionada a la moda.

"Gracias, yo confecciono toda mi ropa" dijo ella lo más modestamente que pudo.

"Mei es muy talentosa" dijo Lars firmemente mientras la tomaba de la mano y la besaba.

Ella sintió que se había ruborizado. Lars pocas veces se mostraba así de afectuoso en público, en ese momento desconoció totalmente por qué lo había hecho, pero quería demostrarles que estaba orgulloso de ella.

Notó que la señora Janssen hizo un gesto de sorpresa que después se convirtió en sonrisa. No era algo malintencionado, simplemente, a veces olvidaba que su hijo ya era todo un hombre, y era la primera vez que lo veía siendo cariñoso con alguien.

Mei les contó un poco de su vida, sus intereses y aspiraciones, lo decía con bastante decisión y seriedad. Ellos pensaron que era una muchacha inteligente, confiada y que sabía lo que quería. También que amaba a su hijo, pues a ratos, ella lo miraba tiernamente, y a veces aunque fuera por un breve momento le tomaba la mano.

Los padres de Lars parecían buenas personas, pero ella sabía que habían sido padres ausentes y que habían pasado poco tiempo con sus hijos cuando éstos eran pequeños. Sin embargo, ahora lucían como una familia de lo más normal. Él no les reprochaba eso, pues sabía que trabajaron tanto para que él y sus hermanos vivieran bien, lo cual agradecía.

Lars no quiso quedarse tanto tiempo, en realidad, quería que la visita fuera breve pues quería llevarla a otro sitio.

“Me dio gusto conocerte, Mei. Ojalá vuelvan a visitarnos pronto” dijo el padre.

“Gracias, a mí también me dio gusto conocerlos”

“Mei, gracias por venir, espero que nos visiten otro día y conversemos más tiempo. Llámanos después, Govert” dijo su madre tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

“Lo haré”

Cuando se subieron al auto y empezaron a alejarse, Mei le comentó a Lars que sus padres parecían agradables. Él solamente asintió, aunque en realidad se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que todo había salido bien.

La siguiente parada fue en casa de sus abuelos. Ellos vivían en una hermosa casa en una región campestre. Tenían un enorme jardín y un par de conejitos. Mei se sorprendió mucho porque parecía un lugar de ensueño y muy diferente a la casa de la familia Janssen. Notó que él estaba nervioso y se dio cuenta de que esa era la verdadera prueba.

Vincent y Manon Janssen eran los abuelos paternos de Lars. Ella sabía que él había pasado todos los veranos de su infancia y adolescencia con ellos; fueron quienes le inculcaron el amor por las flores y los libros, y le enseñaron a andar en bicicleta. Prácticamente quienes le prestaron atención cuando era un niño. Mei sintió que era un gran honor estar ahí.

La abuela les dio la bienvenida y los saludó efusivamente. Después llamó a su esposo. “Querido, Lars y su novia ya están aquí”

“Qué gusto conocerte” le dijo la abuela a Mei. “Espero que mi nieto te esté tratando bien”

“Por supuesto que sí” replicó. “Le aseguro que es todo un caballero”

“Me alegro mucho, nuestro Lars es un buen chico” dijo el abuelo.

Lars parecía avergonzado.

El ambiente en esa casa era cálido, y ella se sintió bienvenida de inmediato. La abuela quiso mostrarle fotos de cuando Lars era un niño, Mei pensó que era el más adorable y tierno que había visto. Se veía tan tímido, y él aún hacía algunos de esos gestos.

Poco a poco, Lars se fue sintiendo un poco más relajado, en especial cuando Mei y la abuela se pusieron a platicar animadamente sobre el té que estaban tomando e intercambiaron recetas. Platicaron de muchos temas más, se sentía mucha familiaridad aunque fuera la primera vez que Mei estaba allí.

Luego de un rato, la abuela le pidió a Mei ayuda en la cocina. El abuelo le pidió a Lars que lo ayudara a mover la cerca del jardín.

“Sabes, linda, Lars nos habló mucho de ti, nunca lo habíamos visto tan contento y ansioso al hablar de alguien. Eres tal y como nos contó. Por favor, cuídalo y ámalo como lo has estado haciendo. Él merece mucho cariño” le dijo de pronto.

“No se preocupe señora. Yo realmente lo amo” dijo Mei con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pues era verdad, ella lo amaba como no había amado a otra persona.

“Debo admitir que al principio no queríamos creerle que había encontrado a alguien tan perfecto, pero ahora que te conocemos, vemos que él decía la verdad”

Mei no supo que decir, salvo las gracias, porque significaba mucho viniendo de una persona tan importante en la vida de Lars.

Cuando salieron al jardín, el abuelo miró a Lars seriamente. Él se sintió confundido y a la vez sintió temor a que quizá no le hubiera caído bien Mei y en ese momento le diera sus razones.

“Sabes hijo, me alegra verte enamorado, y me alegra mucho más que ella te corresponda de la misma forma. Noté la manera en que te veía, ella en verdad te ama, de eso no hay duda”.

Lars sonrió, porque eso significaba que la habían aceptado. Después el abuelo lo abrazó y le susurró:

“No lo arruines”

Él alzó la ceja. Su abuelo podía hacer esa clase de comentarios luego de decir palabras significativas. Regresaron a la casa, las dos mujeres seguían conversando, esta vez mientras veían más fotografía y dibujos de Lars. Él se sentía un poco avergonzado porque aparte de que nunca fue fotogénico, había momentos que hubiera querido olvidar. Pero a Mei le parecía tan lindo y tierno que nunca se reiría de él.

 Habían pasado una tarde tan agradable que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Se despidieron esperando verse pronto. Se sentían tranquilos y contentos, dieron un paso importante y todos les auguraban felicidad. Mei no le dijo, pero deseó que algún día, Lars y ella tuvieran una vida feliz y apacible como la de los abuelos Janssen. Él tampoco lo dijo, pero estaba pensando lo mismo.

 


End file.
